marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jemma Simmons (Earth-199999)
; formerly (double-agent) | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Unnamed father; Leo Fitz (husband, deceased); Deke Shaw (alternate reality grandson) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist specialist field agent | Education = Two PhDs (one in Biology and other in Chemistry) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Sheffield, England, UK | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = Jemma Simmons is a S.H.I.E.L.D scientist with two PhDs in fields Agent Coulson "can't pronounce". She was trained at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy alongside Leo Fitz, whom she has a close relationship with. Both of them were taught in part by Franklin Hall. During this time Simmons designed a crystalline nucleation process which would later be used to make the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device. She was recruited by Agent Phil Coulson to be a part of his new team along with Leo Fitz. She was brought on board because of her expertise as a biochemist. On her first mission she and Fitz designed the "Night-Night Gun," in order to capture the superhuman Mike Peterson, as his body was chemically unstable. Later Simmons and Fitz upgraded the "Night-Night Gun" into a more compact pistol. On a later mission Simmons was exposed to a Chitauri virus, which would eventually overload her with electricity and kill her. Put in quarantine, she attempted to create a cure while Fitz helped from the outside. Eventually the two of them realized they should try to engineer antibodies from the Chitauri who had the virus, as it had been immune. The cure was synthesized, but Simmons believed it had failed as the mouse exposed to it had passed out. In order to stop the virus from spreading she attempted suicide, by jumping out of the Bus mid-flight. Agent Ward however managed to catch her as she fell, and administered the cure. There have so far been no side effects to the virus and treatment. When Agent Ward and Fitz were recruited by Agent Hand for a secret mission, Skye convinced Simmons to help her find out where the two of them were. Simmons caved, and they attempted to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers at the Hub. There she was confronted by Agent Sitwell, causing Simmons to panic and shoot him with the so called "Night-Night Pistol." Skye was then able to learn that Ward and Fitz had been given no rescue, and Coulson's Team went off to save them. After an adventure where Mike was supposedly killed and Coulson temporarily captured by Centipede, Simmons and Fitz were called to visit the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. A student had nearly been frozen by technology they had developed, such as Simmons' crystalline process. As she and Fitz were speaking to the students a student was suddenly encased in ice, forcing the two of them to rescue him. After they realized who had utilized the device, the team was forced to dodge a man-made storm made by the now completed Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device. In the end one of the students responsible was killed, while the other was transferred to the Sandbox. In a mission to capture Ian Quinn, a man with connections to many of the obstacles Coulson's team had faced, the agents went undercover aboard a train. When the team was discovered and scattered by attackers, Simmons attempted to save Skye and Fitz by taking a grenade meant for them. Luckily the grenade was designed to temporarily paralyze, and not kill, reverse engineered from the Night-Night Gun. After waking up Simmons discovered Skye had been shot. She managed to keep her alive for the moment, and continued to monitor her until most of the team returned with a cure. Afterwards Simmons became fascinated with the restorative properties of the GH.325, and began to take samples of Skye's blood in an attempt to detect the drug. Unable to find any, she found herself more and more frustrated at Coulson, who refused to let her tell the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. of the drug, preventing her from having better equipment to learn of the drug. Finally Simmons was ordered to the Hub, which she accepted eagerly to use their resources to synthesis the drug. However before she could go into her work she was interrupted by Agent Triplett. Informing him of her plan, she resumed work on the drug, before contacting the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy through his higher clearance. She was only able to maintain the connection briefly, but during that time she learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated by Hydra. After a brief moment of paranoia between the two agents, they were captured by Agent Hand's men. Simmons was able to prove her loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D., but learned that Hand believed Coulson was secretly a Hydra Agent. Simmons found herself considering the possibility thanks to Coulson's refusal to speak of the GH.325, but by the time she and Hand met up with Coulson, he had proven his innocence, and Hand now knew the identity of the Clairvoyant, the Hydra agent responsible for many of the team's battles and enemies. Simmons along with the rest of Coulson's team minus Ward maintained the Hub as long as they could with the loyal agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. However the military were sent after them, given how S.H.I.E.L.D. was now regarded as a terrorist group. Coulson's team prepared to leave, though Coulson refused to let Triplett go with them. Simmons defended him and eventually Coulson agreed, and the six agents departed. Coulson soon received a message, and despite the reservations of the team they arrived at a secret base in Canada, where they could refuel and recover. Agent Koenig, the man in charge of the secret base, refused to trust the team until they were subjected to an advanced lie detection test. Jemma passed, before being sent on a mission with Fitz, Triplett, and Coulson to catch one of the criminals who had escaped the Fridge. After supposedly destroying the foe, the team returned to find the rest of their team missing. As the team looked for clues to the team's disappearance, Simmons discovered Agent Koenig's corpse. She was able to analyze it and prove that Ward was indeed the killer, coupled with a message from Skye warning them of Ward's allegiance to Hydra, the team prepared to track Ward down, when the base was invaded by the military. After a brief surrender, Coulson with the aid of Maria Hill managed to lead the team to escape, and they followed after Ward. They were able to free Skye from him, before they retreated to a hotel. Coulson's team was able to track Ward and Garrett to Cuba, where Fitz and Simmons were captured. Fitz managed to use an EMP on Garrett's implants, bringing him close to death. In response Ward was ordered to kill the two scientists, which he attempted by jettisoning them from the Bus. Despite being stuck at the bottom of the ocean, the two scientists were able to brainstorm a way to break out of the container and swim to the surface. Unfortunately, they only had enough oxygen for one person, so Fitz decides to sacrifice himself, confessing how he truly felt for Simmons. Nonetheless, Simmons drags Fitz all the way to the surface, where they are rescued by Nick Fury himself, having found them through their makeshift beacon. Simmons was put in a depressurization tank while Fitz was given to a medical team. Simmons then gave the Bus' location to Fury, who went to assist Coulson. Later, Simmons reunited with her teammates at the Playground, where they are introduced to Eric's identical twin, Billy. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime after Coulson took up his duties as the director of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D, Simmons joined Hydra as an undercover agent. However, Coulson explained her absence by saying she left the team, which caused Fitz, who was already brain damaged from his near-death experience, to become increasingly mentally unstable, even hallucinating that Simmons was still right by his side. While she was working as a scientist for Hydra, the organization had her study a sample of cells that were able to produce liquid nitrogen, which she soon realized came from Donnie Gill. When Hydra realized she had a previous history with Donnie, she was interrogated by Sunil Bakshi to test her loyalty to them. She swore she had no idea the cells she was studying belonged to Donnie, and that she was still loyal to Hydra. Bakshi gave Simmons the opportunity to prove her loyalty when they tracked Donnie down to a boat in the port of Casablanca. Although Gill had a record of killing any Hydra agents that were sent after him, Bakshi had Simmons go on the boat alone, hoping their history together would keep him from attacking. Simmons was able to contact him and started to tell him the lines Bakshi was feeding to her, but they were interrupted by shots from Lance Hunter, a mercenary working for Coulson. Donnie realized what was really going on and attacked Simmons, but she was able to get away and run back to a team of heavily-armed Hydra agents. Donnie followed her, but Bakshi stepped in front of him and was able to use a coded phrase to reactivate him as a Hydra agent. Bakshi ordered Donnie to ice the boat, killing everyone inside, but Skye was able to take him out as a sniper before he could. Simmons, with her cover intact, went back to Hydra's offices, while Bakshi told his superior Daniel Whitehall it was time for her to meet him in person. Simmons and her boss Kenneth Turgeon were eventually personally called upon by Dr. Whitehall to look into ways to weaponize the Obelisk. After this meeting, Simmons left the Hydra offices to communicate this information to S.H.I.E.L.D. using a sheet of plastic that could be disguised as a discarded menu. Not long after she returned, Hydra had gotten word that there was a mole inside their office. With one of the plastic sheets in hand, the investigation was led by Bobbi Morse, Hydra's chief of security. While she was questioning Simmons as to her loyalties, another Hydra agent found one of the plastic sheets at Kenneth's workstation. Kenneth was soon knocked out and taken away. With the investigation over, Simmons went into the bathroom to calm down, but Morse fallowed her in there and resumed her questioning. Simmons told her she could have a look at her hard drive to prove her loyalty to Hydra, ending the interrogation. Once Simmons left the bathroom, however, every Hydra agent had received a picture of Simmons sending the information to S.H.I.E.L.D., a picture Raina sent to them when Coulson refused to hand Skye over to her. With her cover blown, Simmons made a mad dash for the exit, but found herself cornered by Bakshi on one side and Morse on the other. Morse however attacked the Hydra agents by her side, revealing herself as another undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working for Coulson. Morse and Simmons made their way to the roof of the building, where a cloaked quinjet was waiting to get them out of there. Back at the Playground, Simmons couldn't help but ramble about how Morse took down so many Hydra agents. While she was doing this, she saw Fitz in the distance, and Coulson told her to go see him. At first, Fitz was mad at her for leaving, but, in the months that followed, they started to get along again. As Fitz's condition seemed to get better, they started to work together more and they aided the team in their search for the Kree City, but during this mission Skye went through Terrigenesis and the way they should handle her new-found powers opened a new rift between them. When their base was attacked by another S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Robert Gonzales, he asked Fitz to unlock the Nick Fury's Toolbox, which he believed contained information on superhumans that Fury had kept hidden. Although Fitz wouldn't help, Jemma told Gonzales she would try to unlock, much to Fitz's sadness. However, Jemma had noticed Fitz departed the Playground with the Toolbox, leaving her with a replica behind. Gonzales and Coulson later came to an understanding; Gonzales aided Coulson's team in infiltrating Hydra's Arctic base to rescue Enhanced prisoners in exchange for Coulson unlocking the Toolbox for him. Upon unlocking it, Coulson revealed that Fury was alive. After the Avengers defeated Ultron, Coulson reunified the two factions into one organization with Coulson as its rightful director, while Gonzales' became the S.H.I.E.L.D. emissary to the Inhuman leader, Jiaying (who was also Skye's birth mother). Despite his peaceful intentions, Jiaying betrayed Gonzales, smashing a Terrigen crystal containing Diviner metal and thus unleashing the mist that slowly petrified Gonzales. He pulled a handgun from his jacket and attempted to use it, but couldn't. Jiaying then took the gun from his hand and shot herself in the left shoulder twice, using it to the effect to make it look like S.H.I.E.L.D came for a fight. A war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans culminated and Jiaying's hatred for humankind led her to attack her own daughter when she sided with S.H.I.E.L.D., which led to Jiaying's husband, Calvin Zabo, turning against her and killing her. Jiaying's actions would, however, have long lasting consequences, because her Terrigen Crystals (that Skye had knocked into the sea) would be dissolved at the bottom of the sea, leading to people carrying dormant Inhuman genes developing super-human abilities when injesting the fish affected. After the War against the Inhumans, Simmons was asked by a nervous Fitz to have dinner with him, but she found herself teleported to an alien world after being swallowed by the Kree Monolith. | Powers = | Abilities = Jemma is highly intelligent, specializing in biochemistry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Jemma is a terrible liar and struggles to adapt when confronted with a lie. | Equipment = | Transportation = Zephyr One, formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster | Weapons = | Notes = * Elizabeth Henstridge portrays Jemma Simmons as a regular character in the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Jemma Simmons is described as an attractive nerd. | Trivia = * Jemma is currently in a relationship with Leo Fitz. * Born September 11, 1987. * She is a Level 5 Agent. * Fitz and Simmons graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in 2004. However, this isn't possible as Jemma stated that she didn't start attending the Academy until she was 17 years old, given her birth year being 1987, she would have been 16 when she graduated. Which is a year before she started attending the Academy. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джемма Симмонс (199999) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 5 Category:Government Agents Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Genius Intelligence